Over-all research objectives of this project are: (1) further refinement of the microsized collagen tubing and microsurgical instruments used in the procedure; (2) further refinement of the surgical techniques; (3) long-term follow-up studies of the prodecure's effects on monkeys; (4) biochemical analysis of aqueous humor before and after the procedure; (5) histological sections for evaluation of the procedures' effects on ocular tissues; and (6) analysis of study data to determine the feasibility for clinical application. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Lee, P.F.: Book review - Recent advances in Ophthalmology. P.D. Trevor-Roper, M.D. 319 pages, illustrated; New York, Churchill Livingstone, 1975. N.Y. State Journal of Medicine 76:469, (March) 1976. Lee, P.F., Lam, K.W. and Fox, Richard.: Aqueous ascorbate concentration in hereditary buphthalmic rabbits. Archives Ophthal. 1976, in press.